


"Now? Now you listen to me?"

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mission Fic, i attempted to write banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: “Should have listened to me earlier, we could have had a neater exit.”“Or if you weren’t so set on being petty, we could have had one now.”





	"Now? Now you listen to me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)

"We need to leave."

"Now? Now you listen to me?"

James is honestly shocked that it's Alec and not Q who replies, he can see him running ahead down the corridor, dodging bullets and body slamming guards. 

“The garage is the next left, 006.” The smirk in Q’s voice is clear. “007, try to keep up.” Easy for him to say, he’s safe in his office back in London, watching via hacked cameras. Alec slams into another guard and careens round a corner, flashing a wild grin back at James as he disappears. 

When he catches up to him, Alec is already in the driver’s seat of a red sports car, the engine idling. James stumbles straight into the door as he yanks on the handle and finds it locked, he shoots a glare at his partner through the glass and gets the most innocent look in return. He ignores the shouts and footsteps from behind him, and raises an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“Problem Bond?” 

“Of course not Q.” This time he tries the door it opens and he slides into the seat, aiming a punch at Alec’s shoulder as they tear up the ramp towards daylight. “What are you, twelve?”

“Should have listened to me earlier, we could have had a neater exit.”

“Or if you weren’t so set on being petty, we could have had one now.”

“Children please.” Q’s amused voice cuts them short, “There are three cars following you, do try to drive carefully, we need that info back in one piece.”

“Hey, what about us?”

“Eh.” 

Alec’s next retort is cut off by the rear window shattering under a wave of gunfire from behind them, he just swears in Russian, while James fires a couple of shots backwards. 

“Any advice, Q?” 

“Just head out the main gate. Did you know that all of their security is run by a central computer?”

“Well that definitely doesn’t seem wise, now does it.” 

As promised, the entrance to the compound stands open and as they pass through James can see a couple of guards banging on the door of their hut, shouting into their radios. There’s a loud crunch a moment later as the gate comes down on the bonnet of the first Land Rover following them.

They tear off down the street, Alec’s cheer loud beside him almost covering Q’s quiet laughter.


End file.
